The Trust Test
by MilkDud99
Summary: Tony has just joined the team, and Abby isn't happy. She's jealous, but won't admit it. The 2 aren't exactly friendly, much less trusting of each other. Can Gibbs forcably change this, or will the attempt end in chaos? I've heard it's better than it sound
1. Chapter 1

**Hey to anyone reading this. I'd like to start by saying that this is my first fic. It won't be a one-shot, but if you absolutely hate it, then please tell me not to continue. If and when I get reviews and every one of them advises me not to continue, chances are that I won't. But, if even one person wants me to continue, I will, because I write for myself and anyone who likes what I write. Sound cool to you? I hope so.**

**This has been an idea refusing to leave me alone for several weeks, almost two months now. It's eating me from the inside out, so I just have to get it down in writing... This centers on Abby, Tony, Gibbs and Ducky, though, not so much Gibbs and Ducky as Abby and Tony. I set it before any of the NCIS episodes to date, even the JAG-NCIS ones. I wanted to portray how the almost brother-sister relationship Abby and Tony have got going, though, if any of you see that relationship as any thing more than brother-sister, that's great. You can pick up any hints you want and have them any way you want them. I'm not going to have them really get along until the end, anyway.**

**I also should add, if and when anyone reviews and wants me to continue, I won't be extremely frequent in my updates, and, because I live in two different houses (parents are... having some troubles. But with some luck, they'll get it together and realize how much they love each other, even if they can barely stand each other sometimes!) and I have two VERY different writing systems in each house. I want you to understand that there will be spelling errors, but I'll do my best to avoid them.**

**Sorry, I'll stop blabbering on and get to the main reason WHY I have this slot here on . **

**Ready?**

_The Trust Test_

Abigail 'Abby' Sciuto had to admit that she seemed to frequently have hard luck. Especially recently, she noted bitterly as she glared at the man across from her.

Oh course, the glare was returned rather warily by her competitor, Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo, though he didn't shy away from her hard green-eyed stare like she had hoped he would. That would show weakness and a reason for him NOT to work with her and Gibbs.

Yes. Abby was jealous, but she would never admit it to herself, much less out loud.

Hadn't she and Gibbs made a good enough team? They solved all their cases with only their wit, Ducky's help, and an occasional hand from any spare agents. At least, that was until two months ago.

Two months ago, she had been working with Gibbs for six months, and she thought they had become tight. Now they had been working with each other for eight.

Apparently eight months didn't make them tight enough for him to tell her when he was hiring an agent, she thought sourly. Why hadn't he told her? Maybe he thought she would've worked it out. She WAS pretty damn smart, he'd said so himself on many occasions before. Tony had even complimented her with similar words in those two months.

That was it, Abby decided. Gibbs knew she'd work out that DiNozzo would be recruited, especially given his performance while working with NCIS in a case that they and BPD had shared jurisdiction. And considering the direction his career with Baltimore PD was going... down, with no ladder to climb to get out of the hole BPD was digging for him.

Gibbs liked him and she knew it. Abby liked him, too... that was, she did, right up until he wormed his way into being on the team.

Abby had to admit, though, they needed another field agent. Just Gibbs, no matter how good he was, could not cut it every case, 24/7, 365 days of the year... 366 days on leap years. Just one more day Gibbs could get shot or hurt in other ways.

No, she wouldn't think about THAT. After all, what did the second 'B' in Gibbs stand for?

Maybe it should've been an 'R' for 'resilient'. Gibrs... that sounded too weird... 'Bastard' would just have to do.

"I won." Tony's voice cut through her thoughts, sounding amused.

"What?" She snapped, forgetting that there was something TO win.

"You blinked. I won. You kept staring at me, so I assumed we were having a staring contest."

"Try a glaring contest, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, walking into the room. "Stop burning a hole into his head, Abs, that's my job."

Tony looked a bit taken aback by Gibbs' sudden appearance and uncanny knowledge of what was going on in the room. How DID he do that, anyway?

DiNozzo quickly recovered, and asked, along with Abby, "Got a case for us, boss?"

"Got a case for me, Gibbs?"

Gibbs smirked. "Would I be here if I didn't?"

"Probably not... And if you got another divorce, you don't exactly strike me as the kind of guy who'd share."

Gibbs' hand moved too fast for the younger man to avoid it.

"Ow!" Tony grimaced slightly.

Abby giggled, despite the glare Tony threw in her direction.

"What kind of guy do I strike you as, Tony?" Gibbs asked, sounding almost genuinely curious.

Tony was too quick to fall for the ruse. "You already told me what the second 'B' is for, Gibbs."

Gibbs snorted in satisfaction. "Good, you're learning, DiNozzo."

"About time." Abby put in innocently enough.

The two shared a glare observed by an amused Gibbs. "Is there a problem?"

"Nope." Abby replied curtly, her steely gaze not leaving Tony's.

"No problem here, boss." Tony said, not one to say 'mercy' first, whether it was to a girl or not.

"Okay. If I start to regret hiring you, I won't waste any time getting rid of you." Gibbs said in a bizarrely casual way.

"Ha!" Abby scoffed, satisfied by Gibbs' threat.

"That means you, too, Abby." The blow hit hard.

Tony's scoff was much more discreet, but Gibbs heard it, nonetheless. Too bad Abby did, as well.

"What are you laughing at, DiNozzo? I could kill you and leave no forensic evidence! Feel like smiling now?" A smirk settled on Abby's lips as she said this.

"It's kind of funny hearing such a sweet looking girl like yourself say something so threatening." Tony mused. Despite herself, Abby blushed. If only Gibbs would say something like that... or maybe her boytoy... he might become more than a boytoy if he DID.

"You'd have to hire someone to do it for you, though. I don't doubt that you're feisty, but I don't think you're about to bring down a trained cop." Tony added with a smile.

"I've been getting bored lately... another victim won't hurt now, will it Gibbs?" Abby asked, her eyes gleaming maliciously.

Gibbs cocked his head to the side, as if considering. "As your lawyer and friend, I advise you not to do it, Abs."

"Damn... I'll have to find another friend and pretend lawyer..."

"You mentioned that you had a case for us, right boss?" Tony questioned.

"Yeah. Both of you, get your equipment. We got a call reporting five bodies." Gibbs responded, not seeming too affected.

"Five?" Tony and Abby spoke in unison, only glancing at each other as they said it.

"You two parrots, now?"

"No." Tony and Abby mumbled, once again simultaneously. Tony was the first to actually move.

Move it, or I'm leaving you behind, Abby." Gibbs said, glancing at a stationary Sciuto.

Tony scoffed less discreetly than he had before, and would regret it.

"DiNozzo, gas the truck." Gibbs ordered.

Tony groaned quietly and Abby was the one to scoff this time.

"Abby, put DiNozzo's equipment in the truck."

Tony was smart enough to keep his scoff of satisfaction internal and walked out of the lab quickly.

Abby looked at Gibbs as though he had given her up to a pack of ravenous wolves.

"What?" Gibbs asked, knowing perfectly well what was wrong.

"Nothing..." Abby muttered and trudged out of her lab dejectedly, dragging both her equipment and Tony's behind, and leaving Gibbs to stand alone.

Ducky walked into the lab quietly, having eavesdropped the entire time. "I see what you mean, Jethro... I honestly thought they would get along. It appears that Abigail is jealous."

"You think, Duck?" Gibbs asked, eyebrows rising.

"Yes. Anthony certainly has nothing to be jealous about... he was just recruited... if anything, he seems rather defensive. In fact, this reminds me of the time that I was in France and-"

"Ducky, I have a case, remember? Five people?" Gibbs said, a hint of a grin on his lips.

Ducky chuckled. "Yes, yes. THAT case. I shall tell you the story when this ordeal is over. I only wish we didn't have to resort to this secrecy."

"We both know it has to be done, whether we want it to happen or not." Gibbs comforted grimly.

Ducky sighed. "Best of luck, Jethro, to all of you."

"Appreciate it, Ducky. Abby and Tony'll need it much more than I will... I'm just hoping I won't find two bodies when I get to the truck."

"Knowing you, I'm afraid it'll be after you get in it that you find them in any danger."

Gibbs snorted. "If all goes according to plan, we'll be back in a matter of days... that is, if everything goes as according to plan as Abby and DiNozzo let it."

Ducky nodded, and Gibbs strode out of the room, leaving a lasting smile on his old friend's lips.

--

Sadly, when Gibbs arrived at the truck, Abby and Tony were already bickering.

"Would you stop acting like seven year olds and just shut the hell up?" Gibbs requested dully.

"Shutting up." Abby saluted.

"On it, boss." Tony replied.

And then there was silence. The mood, however, didn't lighten.

On the perilous trip to the crime scene, Gibbs caught the two glaring at each other five times, and Abby signing things even she wouldn't dare say out loud.

Gibbs signed her to stop the constant flow of curses and other vulgar things, and finally there was peace...

At least, there was peace until Gibbs took such a sharp swerve it could be considered dangerous even from the viewpoint of a long-time friend of Gibbs'.

Then there came such a display of swearing and horn bleeping, Gibbs couldn't help but laugh at the chaos.

--

**I hope you liked that... The part that I named this fic for is probably going to come up next chapter, if I get any encouragement to continue. I'll expand on the 'trust test' part... If you approved of this, review... if you didn't... uh, review anyway? I won't force anyone to review, but if you're feeling it, please do. I can use anything you have to tell me... unless, of course, you start cussing me out... but if it's colorful language, I suppose I could use that, too... I just wouldn't really like to be cussed out, if you know what I mean.**

**Good morning, afternoon, or evening!**

**MilkDud**


	2. Chapter 2

**I ****must**** say thank you to all of my reviewers. Thank you all very much. And any tips you have for me, please write 'em down for me. I'm a new writer, so any hints and tips I get are appreciated beyond words. **

**One reviewer wrote to me about an agent Gibbs had before. I had no idea he even existed. I've watched somewhere between 60 and 70 episodes, checked NCIS out on more websites than I have patience to count, and saw nothing of this Stan fellow. I hope you'll forgive this mistake, because it seems like it would be way too random to just throw his name into the mix, now. I'm also not going to include Vivian, the agent on the team in the spin-off episodes. I wrote that Gibbs and Abby were helped by spare agents, so I'm sticking to that. I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone. If it does, tell me so and give me a hint as to how to correct this dilemma, because I have no idea ****how**** to do it. I have no way to do a background check on either of the two agents… no sources, no videos to get down their personalities.**

**I will, however, expand a bit on the spare agents in this large author's note. Someone pointed out that spare helping agents wouldn't cut it for a team consisting of one permanent agent, an ME, and a lab rat. What I meant by that was that agents without a definite position were put on his team for maybe a month or two at a time, then they'd get reassigned to a different position in NCIS. I thought that that would tend to make Abby rather detached from any agents working with them. This would build to Abby's distrust of Tony, and Abby's distrust of him would in turn cause Tony to not trust her (well, trust her even less… he is a new member of the team, so naturally it would take a little time for him to trust her, and vice versa).**

**I also plan on editing the first chapter a bit, but if that doesn't happen, that just means I either have no time on my hands or was unable to do so.**

**Okay, on to the fic. I didn't get this slot to babble at you all day, did I?**

**Ready?**

**Go.**

"Pretty close to home base, boss." Tony commented, stepping from the truck.

Still faintly fuming from losing the fight for shot gun, Abby was the one to answer. "I wouldn't get used to it, Agent DiNozzo."

"Arriving at the site of the crime in ten minutes flat isn't something I'm likely to get used to." Tony snorted.

"I was talking about 'home base'." Abby corrected in a helpful tone.

"I'm not planning on leaving just because you ask nicely." Tony whispered, apparently trying to keep this battle as under the surface as he could.

"I've already started working out the details of your murder." Abby replied darkly.

"Is this you not asking nicely?" Tony questioned, a touch of humor in his voice.

"I'm skipping the asking stage all together." Abby answered.

"Does that mean I have to skip the stage where I insist that I stay?" Tony said.

"That's pretty much the point of skipping the asking stage." Abby pointed out.

"I thought you were just impatient."

"You thought wrong. I can be very patient."

"Apparently you don't like to be."

"Not when it comes to my job."

"Me neither. I don't wait for murders to get old and die."

"Clever." Abby said.

"I thought so." Tony shrugged.

"So we're in agreement." Abby stated.

"That what I said was clever?" Tony asked quizzically.

"No, that you'll be leaving the Major Case Response Team section of NCIS."

"When did we agree on that?"

"We didn't. I came to that conclusion myself."

"That's quite a conclusion to come to. I'm still a little fuzzy on the why part."

"Me too. I'm wondering why neither of you are following me." At the sound of Gibbs' voice, Tony whirled around, but not quickly enough. All he got for his efforts was another head-slap.

"Sorr- It won't happen again, boss." Tony caught himself before he could apologize, not looking forward to another slap upside the head.

Gibbs stared at him for a moment, then started off toward the building behind him, clearly expecting them to follow him this time around.

When Tony and Abby caught up to him, laden with equipment, Tony looked the building over with a scrutinizing eye. "Five guys in a storage garage?"

Under Gibbs' stare, he added, "But people die in garages all the time… Navy SEALS are… especially prone to dying in them."

Gibbs gave a faint smile of amusement and continued onward to the site of the bodies, Tony and Abby following in his wake.

Their destination was marked to set it aside from other storage garages, and two metal stands kept the garage open for them to access.

First, Gibbs ducked through, then Tony, and last Abby.

There was no sign of a body, let alone five, so Gibbs motioned for them to follow him deeper into the garage.

"Looks like a dead end, boss." Tony pointed out.

"You think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"They may have marked the wrong garage." Abby suggested, not sounding too convinced of the idea, herself.

"No one navigates that badly." Tony said. "We should just head back… it might've been a prank."

"What else could it be, DiNozzo?" Abby frowned at him.

"Not a prank?" Tony suggested.

Abby jumped at the sound of a loud crash from the front of the garage.

By the time she had gathered back her wits, Gibbs was already sprinting back to the front of the garage, and Tony was running after him.

Cursing the fact that she wasn't as physically fit as an NCIS field agent, Abby ran to the front as well.

She was forced to come to a sudden and somewhat painful stop when she slammed into Tony's back, who strangely didn't give her much of a reaction.

Abby shook it off and turned their attention to what was now the major problem.

Gibbs was knelt down on the floor, inspecting the storage garage's door, sealed tightly against the ground.

"This isn't looking like a prank, Abby." Tony grimaced as he said it. "Kids don't generally do this kind of thing to get a few laughs."

"Someone kicked in the metal stands." Gibbs noted.

Someone shut them in there on purpose.

--

"B-but, Gibbs! Can't we just call for help?" Abby stuttered, unable to believe that someone would do them, of all people.

"I already tried it." Tony sighed, snapping his cell-phone shut. "No bars. You can't get a single one in here."

"Lift it." Gibbs said simply.

"Uh… what?" Tony asked. "You want to lift the door? I don't think the metal stands were for show, boss."

"We have three people. One can get out if two of us lift." Abby responded.

"The guy who put us here is probably still out there." Tony argued.

"That's why I'm going out there." Gibbs decided.

"Boss-!"

"Gibbs-!"

Gibbs glared at both of them to shut them up. The action was immediately effective.

"I'm the supervisory agent, I make the calls. Both of you are practically new to this job."

"Not to the business." Tony put in, but the argument was feeble.

Tony and Abby each squatted at one end of the garage door, their fingers wedged underneath, poised to lift.

Gibbs cocked the gun in his hands and nodded to both of them.

With some trouble, they both lifted it, allowing only about 2 and ¾ feet of crawl-space, but Gibbs managed to duck under it and emerge on the outside.

A few moments later, Abby and Tony let the sliding door slam back into the ground.

"Is there anyone out there, Gibbs?" Abby questioned.

"At least I know you trust me." Gibbs' voice rang in their ears.

There was something eerie about the way that sounded.

"I won't if you don't get us out of here, Gibbs!" Tony sounded a little too anxious for Abby's taste, and she hadn't heard him call Gibbs 'Gibbs' very often.

An uneasy feeling settled in her gut as she listened to DiNozzo speak.

"Gibbs, are you still there?" Tony hissed.

"What d'you think?" came Gibbs' reply.

Abby sighed in relief and took it from there.

"Help us lift this thing so we can get out." She said, receiving only silence as an answer.

"Gibbs?" Abby asked, biting her bottom lip out of nervousness.

"Once you trust each other, you can get out. Until then, you're stuck in there."

Abby and Tony exchanged looks of horror at having to spend time locked inside a storage garage, together, and immediately began to protest, but it was too late.

Gibbs was already gone.

--

**Now I'm really getting along in the story. Just like I said last time, my next update might be a while. Review! I'd like to know how much you HATED this chapter! I'm joking, of course.**

**Good evening, at least over here! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry for not updating... for nearly a year? I got sick, I did eventually recover, but by the time I had, I had forgotten all about this fic. **

**Ready for more?**

**Okay…**

**Go.**

"I can't believe Gibbs would do this." Abby said, still shocked.

"I didn't think he had it in him to lock us in a box." Tony agreed. "Well, no... I've never really wondered what he would do if he got the chance to lock people in boxes."

"No, I knew he had it in him to lock people in garages, I just didn't think he was cruel enough to lock anybody in one with you." Abby snapped.

"Maybe he figured that you would get through it with your intense personality."

"Yeah, he does know that I have intense willpower."

"I was referring to your domineering qualities. And when I say domineering, I'm being polite."

"When I speak of you, I try not to be polite, because even the most profane things I can think of would hardly do you justice."

"You speak of me?" Tony queried.

"Mmhm, all the time. To the nuns." Abby affirmed.

"Why to nuns?" He questioned, deciding to leave the question of how she knew nuns on an apparently significant level of friendship for later.

"They have a little pull with God, so we're hoping you'll be smited soon." Abby retorted.

"I'm pretty sure you mean smote." Tony corrected helpfully.

"And I'm pretty sure you're the devil's spawn."

The new Agent sighed in exasperation, though the glint of laughter in his eyes betrayed his amusement at her comeback. "Can we save this for another time? Granted, I doubt you'll get such a perfect chance to murder me with no one as a witness anytime soon, but we are locked in a garage, and I think getting out takes priority over bitching at each other."

Abby gave him a thoughtful look. "Yeah, it does take priority, but since it doesn't look like we'll be getting out of here anytime soon, bitching does pass the time faster."

Tony sighed again, but screwed up his face in a way that indicated displeasure. "D'you smell that?" He asked, inhaling more deeply. "It smells like ass."

Abby raised her brows. "I don't smell anything."

"You actually have to sniff the air to smell anything." He pointed out.

Rolling her eyes, the Goth inhaled. After a few seconds of deliberation, she grudgingly said, "It's not that bad," in her own way of agreeing.

DiNozzo flopped onto the floor unceremoniously and let out one long suffering breath. "Was Gibbs looking to make this as unpleasant as possible?"

Abby gave a disinterested shrug as an answer to his seemingly rhetorical question.

"It smells, it's hot, which makes it smell _worse_, and I've got a massive headache..." Tony rattled off on his fingers, absent-mindedly fidgeting with his cell phone.

The Forensics expert didn't know how to take the absence of her name on her fellow sufferer's list of displeasures, as she almost certainly would've included him on such a list and she was sure he was enjoying her presence almost a little as she was enjoying his, but pondering the motives of his act kept her from snapping out a frosty response.

Instead she nodded and slid to the floor as well.

After a few moments of thick silence, Abby turned in her coworker's general direction and said without malice, "You better be wearing deodorant, DiNozzo,

'cause I am sooo _not_ ready to deal with your BO."

--

"Oh, Jethro." Ducky started, spotting him in the doorway.

Gibbs gave a thin smile of acknowledgment before saying, "They've been locked in together three hours."

"I assume you've spoken to Director Morrow about your team's much needed break?" Ducky half-questioned.

Gibbs nodded. "He knows about Abby's problem with Tony."

"It is a little obvious." The ME said mostly to himself.

He returned his attention to his old friend with, "You were exaggerating when you said it could take days, right, Jethro?"

Gibbs shrugged enigmatically, but elaborated at the older man's stern expression. "I'd put money on tomorrow morning."

Ducky shook his head fondly. "You like them, don't you?"

"Do you know me as a man who works with people he hates?" Gibbs replied evasively.

"That's not what I meant to imply... You wouldn't go to such pains to form a team that you merely liked." Ducky insisted.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "It's been a slow day for cases, Duck. Everyone's taking it slow."

"Untrue," Ducky pointed out with a light chuckle as he reached for his scalpel, "there was a report about a missing- Jethro?" The medical examiner turned around once hoping to locate the elusive ex-Marine, but he had disappeared just as inexplicably as he had arrived.

Ducky smiled to himself then turned his attention back to the table.

--

"Oh, I smell it now!" Abby moaned to herself, covering her nose with the crook of her arm.

DiNozzo's foot twitched in his sleep and she gave him an envious look. "You're lucky, you can sleep. Probably because you're used to smelling like-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Tony jerked awake, looking disgruntled at the least.

Turning a bleary eyed look on her, he asked, "Whassit?"

"What?" Abby asked, giving him an icy stare.

He groaned then shook the last of his sleep away. "What time is it?"

Abby flipped open her cell phone with a little annoyance. "It's 12:28."

Tony's joint's popped as he stretched. "It smells in here." He restated with a wince that spoke of the scent's intensity.

"Yup." Abby replied aloofly, intentionally killing any conversation that could have been born from the observation.

DiNozzo got to his feet and stifled a yawn as he began to walk into the depths of the garage.

"Where are you going?" Abby asked sharply.

He quirked a brow at her tone and said, "I'm sorry... May I go use the toilet mother?"

"Tch, I don't care." She scoffed, which was true. She couldn't care less if he took a whiz right on his own foot.

However, she considered as the light of his penlight gradually began to fade into the distance, she didn't like being alone in smelly, dark places, with nothing but her mostly useless cell phone and crime scene gear that was totally useless in her situation.

Abby Scuito admitted temporary defeat in the face of loneliness and followed him.

In the pitch-black garage, her cell phone light did little to illuminate her path, but it was good enough.

Unfortunately, her sweat slick fingers weren't the best for holding small objects, and it slipping out of them.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the phone's light didn't go out and bent to pick it up.

When she stood again, she came face to face with an eerily illuminated DiNozzo.

She let out a a very short scream, but buried it at the back of her throat.

Tony looked positively shocked to see her, though he wiped his face of all expression the very next second. "Don't take this the wrong way," he requested, "but when I said I was gonna go take a piss, I wasn't really extending an invitation."

Abby glowered at him. "I wasn't coming to watch you use the head, DiNozzo."

"I kind of got the vibe that you didn't count a guy peeing as high quality entertainment. You don't really seem like that type of girl." He paused.

"You're not scared of the dark, are you, Abby?"

"No!" She said indignantly. "I sleep in coffins, dark places do _not_ scare me."

"Well, it can't be because you missed me already," Tony said dryly, "you hate my guts."

"I'm not scared of the dark. I guess I'm discovering how much I hate storage garages." The forensics scientist decided.

"Should we try to find our way out?" Tony asked.

"Uh, you already-?" She asked, motioning awkwardly.

"Yeah. And if you don't want to, that's fine. I'll just get out on my own." He shrugged.

Abby gritted her teeth, irritated. "Quit acting like such an ass. Of course I want to get out."

DiNozzo shot an innocent look at her. "Me? Act like an ass? Never. Especially not to someone who's acting like an ass, as well."

"Shut up." Abby growled, glaring at him.

He looked at her thoughtfully for several seconds, and she almost requested that he stop, but he began to speak before she could.

"What's up with you? Before I came here you were just fine with me." Tony inquired.

Abby made a sound of disgust before turning on her heel and leaving him there.

She didn't know in which direction she was heading, but after a certain amount of time spent fruitlessly searching for the garage door they had staked themselves out at, she knew it was definitely the wrong direction.

The horrible scent from before was now intensifying, and she wondered to herself if something had died in there.

"Oh my god," she scowled to herself, "how many garages are in this unit?"

The Goth took a left at the nearest visible turn, but the stench only worsened.

Just as she was considering turning back, she tripped over something in the middle of the dark floor, at which point the rotting scent was overwhelming.

She picked herself up and turned her phone light over the object that had tripped her.

It was a man.

Abby mouthed silently for a moment, dumbfounded and at a complete loss for words.

This was a... a...

"DiNozzo!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, unable to take pleasure in how little panic had entered her voice when she was hovering over a dead guy.

She stood in silence for several minutes, trying to work out what this meant.

Finally, she her footsteps pounding toward her and she could see the thin cut of light that came from the penlight.

DiNozzo managed to skid to a shaky halt before he also tripped over the source of the smell.

"Whoa." Was all he could say.

--

**Sorry you had to wait decades for this one stupid update. Did you like it? Or do you hate me for being gone for so long? I could understand that... I'm so ungrateful to my readers that it's shameful! You wish me good health and I get you an update about a year late!**

**This was a fine June 1st, wasn't it?**


End file.
